


以身试爱

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 两个神经病的故事, 伪骨科au, 修改, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 两个sjb的故事，伪骨科au
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	以身试爱

**Author's Note:**

> ooc的一笔，狗血渣贱  
> 补档

以身试爱  
Part1  
车子稳稳地停住，Caroline还是从包里掏出一面镜子，仔细地补完妆。

英俊的男人温柔地笑了笑，告诉她：“你真的很美。”

Caroline并不否认自己的美貌，只是她想把自己最好的一面在今晚表现出来。

她交往了三个月的男友Lewy终于邀请她去家里吃饭了。要知道，这绝不是简简单单的吃饭，这是打算把家人介绍给自己，他们的关系将公之于世。

Lewy家是当地的新贵，身价无数。Caroline也不虚，她是本地名媛，家境优渥，锦衣玉食长大，骄傲如公主一般，有自己的小脾气，但在Lewy面前，她极力表现得温柔懂事，因为她很爱Lewy，希望他们之间能更进一步。

她和Lewy的感情没有问题，唯一让她忌惮的就是Lewy和Milena都宝贝着的小王子。

此时小王子正对着新来的厨师大发脾气，他怎么也想不通。为什么找个对胃口不需要磨合的厨师这么难。等你们磨合好了，也吃腻了那些菜，好，又得换人。

他正想接着骂几句，就有人提醒他Lewy回来了，不过还带着一位漂亮的小姐。

Marco微眯他绿宝石似的眼珠，答应了一句，然后离开了厨房。

桌上摆着各色食物，令人食指大动。Caroline在来前已经垫了饥，她知道这样的晚餐多半吃不饱。

“合胃口吗？”

Lewy绅士地把切好的牛排推到她面前。

Caroline蘸了蘸酱，轻咬了一口，没回答这个问题：“Milena还没回来吗？还有……”

“她跟我说今天会早点，但说不准。你知道的，她是个女超人。Marco？”Lewy用像是在指责年幼偷懒的弟弟那般宠溺的语气告诉Caroline：“他一向不热衷家庭聚餐，指不定去哪玩了。”

话音刚落，就有人吹着口哨从楼梯上走下来。

Caroline看见了和杂志上一致的面孔，甚至更为精致好看。精心打理过的金发在水晶灯下特别招摇，碧色的眼珠像天底下最珍贵的宝石。挺俏的鼻梁下是一张红润的薄唇。

他的目光直接越过了Caroline，热切地望着Lewy。

Caroline讨厌被人忽视，尽管之前她对这个Marco就有所耳闻。

偏执、傲娇、挑剔。

简单的来说，就是有王子病。

这些都不是问题，如果他真的只是作为弟弟。

“你好，Marco。”

Caroline努力地挤出笑，可是那个Marco却当作没听到，径直坐到离Lewy最近的位置，非常亲昵地抱怨道：“回来了也不告诉我一声。”

Lewy含笑：“我以为你不在家。”

“是吗……”Marco微微低头，“你一个礼拜没回来了，我怎么不会等你？”

Lewy没说话，而是转过头问Caroline要不要添些菜。

“新秘书？”

Lewy正色，“是我的女朋友，Caroline。”

Marco拖了长长一个调：“哦——”然后极快地上下扫了她一眼，又迅速地转移了视线。

Caroline觉得特别不舒服，仿佛自己是一件商品，正在被估量价值。

“Caroline？我可以这么叫你吗？还是需要喊你某某小姐？”

“不需要……”Caroline扯起嘴角，露出一个僵硬的笑。

Marco双手交叉撑着下巴，慢悠悠地说：“你父母是做什么的呢？有兄弟姐妹吗？几个？工作分别是什么？还有……”

他话还没问完，Lewy就拔高嗓门打断了他：“Marco！”

“怎么了？”Marco一副可怜的模样，好像错的是Lewy一般：“Milena不在，我帮她问问不行吗？”

Caroline内心翻江倒海的厌恶，她忽然把手覆在Lewy手背上，成功地看见Marco身子晃了晃，于是甜甜地说：“没关系的，Marco想知道也是正常的，谁不希望自己的哥哥找到一个门当户对的妻子呢？”

她成功地看到Marco眼中的愤怒慢慢变为酸涩和痛苦，最后化为了气泡，什么都没了，只剩下一片空洞。

“是啊。”Marco放下手，动起了叉子：“是啊，我是一个称职的弟弟。”  
  
他用刀切割的时候似乎是在泄恨，刀具摩擦盘子的声音听得让人发毛。

最终是Lewy把盘子挪了过去。  
  
“我来。”  
  
Marco双手往后一放，无所谓地倚在靠背上。想了很久，他重新换上武装，对着Lewy回忆道：“以前不用我这么做，你也会把我的盘子拿去，到底是有了女朋友，不一样了呢？”  
  
Lewy把牛排整齐地切成一小块一小块，细心地撒上Marco喜欢的柠檬汁，轻轻地推了回去。  
  
“说什么傻话？无论发生什么，我都会对你好。”  
  
“我就知道……”  
  
Marco似是不信，但他不敢泄露半分。  
  
后来的餐桌上再没了Marco的声音，只有Lewy和Caroline在小声地交谈，时不时愉快地低笑。  
  
到了告别的时候，Marco仍然在吃着食物。Lewy没有时间去理睬他，他亲自开车送Caroine回家。  
  
“很遗憾，没有见到Milena。”

从豪宅出来，Caroline深深吸了口气，她庆幸自己没有像Lewy的前任们那样被Marco刁难，只是这个病娇的小王子今晚的反常仍让她觉得担忧。  
  
“下次，她也很期待见你。”  
  
“Marco……他没事吧？”  
  
Lewy的声音一如既往的平静，“他？他是饿了，没工夫搭理我们。”  
  
“哦，这样啊。”Caroline笑起来，决定不再想Marco的事，而是踮起脚尖，吻了吻Lewy的嘴唇。  
  
Lewy揽起她的腰，反攻而上。  
  
Marco关上门，回到座位上，继续吃饭。  
  
等Lewy回来的时候，他的腮帮子仍鼓得大大的，喉咙还在做着吞咽的动作。  
  
“恶心。”  
  
Lewy听到他低声说了一句。  
  
“我讨厌她。”  
  
Marco充耳未闻，继续嚼着嘴巴里的食物，一边还冷笑着说：“你换口味了？喜欢这种花里胡哨的女人，她的香水味快把我弄得窒息了！”  
  
Lewy无奈地走过去，蹲在Marco的身侧，轻轻握住他纤细的手腕。  
  
“我很喜欢她。”  
  
“那我呢？”  
  
Marco停下了咀嚼的动作，可怜地、期待地看着Lewy的眼睛。  
  
Lewy的话和往常无差别。  
  
“我和Milena一直爱着你。”  
  
Marco再也忍不住，侧过头把嘴里的、连同胃里的东西一股脑吐了出来。一开始还是酸涩的，到最后变得极苦，喉咙急剧紧缩，只是为了防止千疮百孔的心跳出来。  
  
呕吐的痛苦让Marco的眼角溢出了泪，涨得通红的脸抬起来，逐渐变得苍白。  
  
Lewy想用手指勾掉Marco嘴边的口水，那人偏偏侧过头躲掉。  
  
“你到底怎么了？”  
  
Marco没说话，他怕一开口就忍不住颤抖。他也不敢去看Lewy，怕一看就遮掩不住自己的眼神。  
  
“我只是不喜欢她。”  
  
Lewy没了办法，喊了佣人来清扫，自己单膝跪着，手臂穿过Marco的双膝，一把抱起了他。  
  
一个礼拜没有见，他又轻了，肩上的骨头咯得生疼。  
  
Lewy打开预先放好的热水，把Marco泡在浴缸里。Marco的身体纤弱苍白，氤氲的热气将他的身体蒸得粉红。  
  
Lewy别过眼，用一条白色的浴巾裹住他的身体，几乎是以抗的方式带回了房间。  
  
“你一有心事就喜欢暴饮暴食，快，张嘴，吃药。”  
  
Marco彻底失去了抵抗，任由Lewy掰开他的嘴将白色的药丸塞进去，他不由自主地嚼了起来，Lewy哭笑不得。  
  
“还没喝水呢！”  
  
于是他停下，Lewy把吸管递到了他嘴边。  
  
Marco抿了一口，把药咽了下去。  
  
“习惯真是件可怕的事情。”他颤巍巍地抬起眼帘，仔细地看灯光下Lewy的脸庞。  
  
“用得着对我这么好吗？我又不是你亲弟弟。”  
  
Lewy怔住，他看着前一秒还温柔浅笑的Marco这一秒就变得冷若冰霜。  
  
“Marco……”

他试图去安抚这个生气的小兽，但对方显然不领情。

Marco再一次避开Lewy的触碰。

“我要睡了。”

他缩进了被窝，然后没有等来关门声，而是有人躺到了身边。

Marco听见Lewy乐呵的声音。

“拜托，这是我的房间。”

成年之后，他们再也没睡在一张床上，每次Marco赖着不走，Lewy也会在他熟睡后抱他回去。

像今天这样，已经很久没有过了。

Marco感到惊喜又陌生，他浑身都在发抖，Lewy敏感地发觉了。

“暖气还要再高点吗？”

“不用。”

他翻了个身，看着Lewy宽阔的背影，心跳得极快，之前消沉的情绪被一扫而光。

“我可以抱你吗？像小时候那样。”

没有得到回应，Marco又轻轻地喊了一声：“哥……”

“嗯，抱吧。”

Marco不知道此刻该是高兴还是悲伤，他伸出手臂，从身后揽住了Lewy的腰。

他的手刚探出去，Lewy就大力地一把扯过，Marco整个人就被带了过去，贴在了Lewy结实的背上。

Lewy攥着Marco的手，放在心口，Marco能感受到Lewy有力的心跳声，很平缓，没有任何的波动。

“晚安。”

他果然只是把我当作弟弟，只是弟弟。

Marco不敢再睁眼，怕一睁眼，眼泪就滚落下来。

早上醒来，Lewy已经去公司了。Marco穿着睡衣下来，就看见Milena坐在餐桌前看早报。

“早，Marco。”

她放下报纸，给他拉出了一张座位。

Marco走过去抱了抱她，然后坐在她身边。

“什么时候回来的？”

“刚刚。”

“额，好吧。Milena，你要注意休息。”

Milena叹了口气，递给Marco抹好果酱的面包。

“见到Caroline了？”

Marco嘴角一扯，点头不语。

“是个怎样的女孩？”

阳光从窗外照进来，空气中的尘埃清晰可见。

“挺好的。”

Marco咬下一角面包，漫不经心地发表自己的看法。

Milena忽然说：“你长大了，Marco。但我不喜欢你现在闷闷不乐的样子。”

“我没有不高兴。”Marco故作轻松，“Mario邀请我去度假，我今晚就出发。”

“Lewy知道吗？”

“不需要他同意。”Marco专心地吃着面包。

Milena摇了摇头，不再提这事。

但Marco却放在了心上，他觉得自己再也抑制不住对Lewy的感情，这种畸形的、病态的爱恋，正让他变得面目全非。

如果出去散个心，把情绪宣泄到外面的世界，也许一切都会好起来。

他心中更希望Lewy能趁他不在的时候立刻结婚，好让他断了念想。

不，那样可能会要了他的命。

于是在上飞机前，他给Caroline打了通电话。

“我不讨厌你，但是如果你和Lewy结婚，我会杀了你。”

Part2  
Mario拿了杯饮料给Marco，他指了指沙滩上走过来的一个男人，说：“我的朋友，介绍你们认识。”

来人是个法国人，Antoine Griezmann。金发蓝眸，浓眉大眼，十分英俊。

“Salut，叫我Antoine吧。”  
  
“Marco Reus。”

Antoine吃了一惊，好像没料到他姓Reus。

Marco心不在焉地望着远处的大海，碧色的浪一个接一个拍在岸上，搅得他心神不宁。

“不介意我坐你边上？”

“不介意。”

嘴上说着不介意，但Marco还是轻挪了身体，他比较抗拒和陌生人有肢体接触，离得越远越好。

“Antoine，真巧。”Mario摘下他的墨镜，趴在一边悠闲地数着过路的美女。

Antoine真诚地笑起来，“真巧，还认识了新朋友，中午我请你们吃饭。”

他做东，Mario拉着要回酒店的Marco去了Antoine在这块私人沙滩的别墅。

屋内有点乱，佣人正手忙脚乱地清理。

“昨晚派对开得太晚了。”

Antoine邀请他们坐下，眼睛却一直望着Marco。

“这儿怎么样？”

显然是在问Marco。

“还不错。”

Marco放松了下来，既然是度假，他就应该放下心事，找点乐子。

Antoine是个幽默风趣的法国人，很会说话，常把Marco逗笑。当Mario问他如何看待Antoine时，Marco坦言：可能有一天他会爱上这个男人。

“你为什么一定要强求呢？”Mario心疼地看着自己的好友：“在他眼里，你不过是……”

Marco咬着嘴唇，表情十分痛苦，却极力摆正自己的表情。

“你在说什么？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

“我只是希望你能快乐起来。”Mario补充了一句：“像十六岁以前那样。”

Antoine从外面进来，两人的对话到此为止。

“请你们喝。”

果汁刚拿到手里，Marco的手机就响了。

Antoine发现他平淡的脸上终于有了喜色，并且几乎是迫不及待地跑了出去。

“谁打来的？”

“你说呢。”Mario抿了口饮料，看着门口Marco的背影，十分心疼。

“他看不出有什么问题，就是个比较害羞的孩子。”

Mario在回忆着什么，“那是你不知道他以前的样子，以前的Marco……不过已经很久没见到他真的高兴的样子了。”

“你这么说的话。”Antoine若有所思：“那他确实是个非常有意思的病人。”

Mario不满他的说辞：“他没生病，他是我最好的朋友，你必须帮我这个忙。”

Antoine郑重地答应了。

此刻Marco靠在墙上，马德里午后的阳光透过树叶的缝隙斑驳地投射在他的身上，明暗分割着他过度白皙的皮肤。

“Marco，玩得开心吗？”

听到他的声音，心里就像远处的海一般掀起了波浪，涌到银色的沙滩上，缓缓濡湿了温暖的沙砾。

Marco的心跳声慢慢盖过耳边棕榈的沙沙声，吓得他躲到了角落里。

“开心，这儿很有意思。”

现在他对马德里的好感确实不错。

“嗯。”

在长久的沉寂后，Lewy似乎准备好了措辞。

“你为什么打那通电话。”

刚才还热的手心冒汗，现在却像一盆冰水“哐”地扣在头上，Marco忘记了要说什么。

是描述马德里明媚的阳光，还是他认识的新朋友。

都不是。

“你和她结婚了吗？”

“你在说什么胡话。”

“我想你。”

“……”

静的只剩下呼吸。

Marco却觉得连呼吸都是酸的、涩的。

“如果你告诉我这只是恶作剧……”

“不是。”Marco沿着墙壁滑下去，紧紧抱着自己的膝盖。

“闹够了没有？就算你再不喜欢她，也不应该打电话寄东西去威胁她！”

“我没……”Marco睁大了眼睛，忽然懒得再反驳：“再见，Lewy。”

这是他第一次挂Lewy电话，这二十年来。

当天很晚的时候，Antoine的房间被打开了。他看见Marco失神地站在门口，看样子是走错了房间。

“对不起。”

“没关系。你可以进来坐一会，我这里有热茶。”

下午跑出去接了那通从柏林打来的电话，Marco就没出现过。

Antoine合上手机，他正在翻阅Mario发来的关于Marco的资料。

“我又走错了门。”

“什么意思？”

“二十年前，我来到了一户人家，推开门，占有了不该属于我的幸福。你说，我是不是走错了门？”

Antoine哑然，他不知道该如何安慰眼前的人，这个可怜的，偷恋着自己兄长的孩子。

唯一能做的，就是搂过他毛绒绒的脑袋，告诉他：“你没错，但爱不一定都需要被正名。如果这份爱让你痛苦，扔了反而更好。”

但这些爱全都是二十年的点点滴滴组成的，它成为了身体的一部分，就算轻轻地碰一下，也叫你痛不欲生。

“你觉得我人怎么样？”

Marco不明白Antoine为什么要这么问。

“点头，摇头，都可以。”

Marco微微地点头。

“如果你信任我的话，可以把那些让你困惑的事都告诉我。”

Antoine看出了他的戒备，于是直言：“把我当作一个陌生人，告诉我，也许会让你轻松点。”

Marco盯着他的蓝眼睛，和Lewy不一样的蓝，像澄净的天空，不掺杂任何私欲，仅仅出于好心。

这份好心让Marco心酸，他终于明白Mario带他来的用意。

“那好吧，如果你觉得困了可以随时打断我。”

Part3  
“我们家和Lewy家是世交。我很小的时候父母死于意外事故，因为亲戚都在海外，Lewy的父母主动提出收养我。

他们办了正规的领养手续，我成了Milena和Lewy的弟弟。

从我记事起，我就知道自己不是Lewy的亲弟弟，他们家皆是黑发蓝眼，怎么会有个金发碧眼的孩子呢？但我装傻，包括他们动用了我父母留给我的巨额财产这件事。

我一直没告诉他们我知道，只是决定到了成年后就离开这个家。

真正见到Lewy是在八岁的时候，他从华沙来柏林和我们团聚。

他只是比我年长一岁，身高却已经高我很多。

我和Milena一起去机场接他，那时候他的头发还是黑棕色的，眼睛的颜色更像是透明的。

‘Marco？’

他只见过一次我的照片，就在人群中认出了我。

我站在原地，等他放下行李朝我走来，然后展开双臂，抱住了我。

‘欢迎你，Marco。’

明明是他风尘仆仆地归来，却对我这么说。

Lewy是个好哥哥，他对我的照顾无微不至，尽了太对超出兄长职责的义务。我很依赖他，这种依赖一旦扎根，就像野草一般疯长。

十五岁的夏夜，外面电闪雷鸣，他照样在这样的晚上陪我睡觉。我们侧着睡，他从身后抱住我，肌肉匀称的胳膊横在我胸前，压得我喘不过气。

也有可能是空气太闷了。

我往后挪了挪屁股，突然碰到了一块东西，就抵在我的股间……我害怕地、又不知廉耻地继续往后蹭。”

说到这里，Antoine发现Marco的脸上浮现了难以启齿的粉色。

“我颤抖着手伸进了自己的内裤，然后一道闪电，就把我的手吓得缩了回去。

Lewy翻了个身，他终于和我保持了安全距离，但我一闭上眼……我好像就能听到自己的呻吟声，Lewy在抚摸着我的身体，而我正在舔着他的……

第二天早上的时候，我发现我遗精了。我像是个做错事的孩子，一脸无辜地望着Lewy。他抱着我说没事，这代表我要长大了，然后带我去洗澡，整个过程我的脸都涨得通红，最后他要给我换裤子，我执意请他出去。

整个夏天，我都在为自己身体的变化而烦恼。我不再和Lewy睡一张床，我想到了那个羞耻的夜晚，从不敢去细想，硬生生把那些龌龊的念头掐灭。

我知道，我再不可能单纯地和Lewy相处了，只要他靠近我，我就会在他的温柔中溺亡。

那种感觉你懂吗？明知道不可以，但总会不自觉地被吸引，就像飞蛾扑火，奋不顾身。

我想离开那个家的念头自此消失，我想要留在他身边，贪恋他的爱。

他去很远的地方上大学，假期的时候把第一任女友带了回来。你无法想象我当时的心情，我几乎是暴怒地，直接用椅子从二楼砸碎了顶上的水晶灯。

可他没有责怪我，而是跟以前一样，先来问我有没有弄伤手。

我的手没有受伤，心却在滴血。

'我讨厌她。'

仅仅因为我的这句话，他选择和初恋女友分手。

但我一点儿成就感也没有，嫉妒的墨水喷薄而出，把我的心染成了黑色。只要他开启一段新恋情我就会从中做梗搞破坏，并且洋洋自得。

Lewy从未问过为什么，他对我的行为几乎是纵容。

他要是不对我这么好就好了。”

Marco苦笑了一下，回想起很多个放学时的午后，他们爬到后湖的榕树上。

“跳下来，Marco！”

Lewy已经钻进了湖水里，用手撩起头发，被湖水冲刷过的面庞更为俊朗，像雕像一般，看得人都傻了。

“喂！”

Lewy敞开怀抱，示意他别害怕。

“真的？”

“真的！”

“那你离得远点。”

Marco不怀好意地笑了起来，在Lewy还没弄清情况的时候一跃而下，四溅的水花让Lewy迷得睁不开眼。

他吐出了一大口水，Lewy及时游过来托住他的身体，以免这个旱鸭子再次呛水。

Marco趴在Lewy肩上咳嗽数声，彼此都是十来岁的少年，身体都是懵懂的。

Lewy突然推开他，“别靠我这么近。”

“？”

他看见Lewy微红的脸，自己也脸红了。

Marco不知道Lewy那时的低语：你的身体太软了。

Part4  
Lewy到马德里的时候已经是第二天的下午了。

Mario告诉Marco他来了，Marco还在沙滩上玩沙子，听到名字，欣喜全无，只有害怕和焦虑。

孩子们玩的塑料铲子在他手里显得迷你可爱，他的手黏糊糊的，沾满了细碎的沙。

Lewy高大的身躯挡在了自己面前，然后慢慢蹲下来。

Marco把头垂得很低，试图去忽视眼前的人。明明在昨天，他是那么的思念着此人。

可是当把不怎么美好的过往吐露出来后，Marco觉得像是全世界都知道了这事，他丧失了大声说爱的勇气。

“Marco……”

他实在听不得Lewy这么叫他，跟什么也没发生过似的。

“对不起。”

他听见自己这么说。

Lewy双手穿过他的胳膊将他捞起，随即紧紧地抱住了他。

“我不想失去你……”

他埋在Lewy的肩窝处，嗅着他一路带来的海风。

“你永远不会失去我。”

“别开玩笑了，难道你结婚还带着我去新家住？”

这话连Marco都不信，他自顾自地蹭着Lewy的脖颈：“我只是不舍得，不希望这天来的这么快。”

“Shh……”

Lewy按着他被风吹乱的头发，低喃：“Marco。”他竟然想不出安抚怀中小人的话。

Marco闭上眼睛，从他怀里退了出来。Lewy弯着腰，低头去看他的表情，Marco就侧过头，用手背按着自己的眼眶。

“说正经的，你来马德里干嘛。”

Lewy愣住，扯了个谎：“正好有公事。”说着还看了一眼表：“再过一小时走。”

“这么急？”

Lewy牵起他的手，“带我在附近走走吧。”

Marco点头，眼睛红红的，“你最好把鞋脱了，像我一样。”

两人赤着脚踩在沙上，一个浪漫悠悠地扑上岸，Marco吓得跳了起来，整个人挂在了Lewy身上。

“记得吗？上高中的时候去海边夏令营，那时候你还不会游泳，非常害怕水。”Lewy忍不住笑起来。

Marco怎么会不记得？可是他不愿回忆：“哦，是吗？发生了什么？”

Lewy眯起眼睛，“只要海浪过来，你就像个疯子一样说：'Lewy！水鬼来了！快跑！'海水一沾到你的脚，你就哭得稀里哗啦，傻乎乎地哭诉要被大海带走了。太可爱了。”

Marco却笑不出来，他从Lewy身上跳下来，结结实实踩到了一个浪。

“我现在不怕了。”

Lewy再次牵起他的手，平静地感叹：“是啊，因为你长大了。”

“所以你希望我做什么呢？”

Marco站到Lewy身前，痴痴地望着他。

Lewy心头一动，眼前这个男孩面容姣好，因为伤心留下泪痕的脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛是那么惹人怜爱的绿色，真诚地看着你，叫你的心疼得直抽抽。

可他不允许自己做任何超出牵手拥抱的事。

“快乐就好。”

这话Marco听了不下百遍，他靠近了一步，纤细的双脚踩在Lewy的脚背上，手臂伸出去勾住Lewy的脖颈。然后小心翼翼地、踮起脚尖，颤巍巍地把唇贴了上去。

这么多年来所有的朝思暮想都在此刻成真，但是魔法消失的很快。

海上的鸣笛声盖过了Marco附在Lewy耳边的低语，Lewy没来得及听清，身体的本能让他一把推开了Marco。

Marco跌坐到沙滩上，倒也不生气，只是伤心，内心翻江倒海的难受，一下子没忍住，又呕吐了起来。

要是一股脑把东西全部吐出了就好了，回到从前，他会祈求Lewy：别对我这么好，求求你。

包括现在，看到他这幅可怜的样子，Lewy几乎是下意识的跑过去查看情况。

Marco手臂一挥，拒绝他的触摸。

老天，求求你，让他走，或者，让我走也行，只要别再见着这个人。

Marco晕了过去。

再次醒来的时候，耳畔还有海风声，想来他还没有离开马德里。

门外有争吵声，是Mario。

“你是不是有病？非得把他折磨死？”

Lewy眼帘低垂，十分抵触这个话题。

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“呵！”Mario在走廊里来回踱步，“你！他！你们真是好兄弟！听不懂人话了不是？！他这么死去活来为了什么你不知道吗！”

Lewy静静地靠在门上，从口袋里掏出一根烟，Mario的印象里他从不吸烟。

“他还小，分不清什么是爱情，什么是亲情。”

“你就分清了？”

Mario冷笑，“Lewy，你是个胆小鬼。你明明来马德里就是……”

“你不懂。”

他的话音未落，屋内的花瓶就砸到了门上，破碎的巨响惊得Mario瞪大了眼睛，忘记了呼吸。

Lewy闭上眼，点燃了烟，深深地吸了一口，再吐出来，白色的烟圈呛得他猛烈的咳嗽。

“你好好照顾他，谢谢。”

Mario推开门，越过一地狼藉，坐到了Marco的身边。

“他回柏林了。”

Mario抽掉被Marco压在脸上的枕头，把他的身体扳正。

“至于吗！”

Marco又垂下头，不理睬他。

“喂！我真他妈讨厌你这副死人样！”

“他推开了我。”Marco的声音干哑酸涩，“他是真的不爱我。”

是要有多大的勇气，他才能亲口说出这样的话。

Mario的心绞痛，他的好Marco，那个一直笑着说有关Lewy一切的Marco，再也不见了。

“如果他变成了垃圾，那就把他扔掉。”

Marco看着靠在门口的Antoine。

“那你会帮我吗？”

Part5  
半年后，Marco回到了柏林，现在的他，和离开的时候，又有点儿不一样了。

这段时间里，Lewy再也没来过马德里，可他还是会每天给Marco打电话嘘寒问暖，就像什么都没发生过，那个吻也变成了Marco一个人的幻想。

尽管今天有个重要的会议，Lewy还是撇下一切，去了机场。

他知道，他可能已经永远失去了Marco，但如果这能让一切恢复正常，那么，让他受折磨又如何呢？

依稀记得，十岁那年，带着好奇地回到柏林，在人海中一眼看见那金发男孩，雪白的皮肤泛着激动的红色，绿色的眼珠像天鹅绒里嵌着的猫眼。

他歪着嘴对着自己笑。

阳光正好，似天使降临人间。

Lewy的心忽然亮了起来。

这促使一向谨慎冷淡的他大步流星地走过去，一把抱住那位小天使。

就像预料中的那样，他们变得非常亲密。Marco活泼顽皮，而自己的宽容温和，常常是一个人闯了祸，另一个人帮着擦屁股，Marco乐此不疲地逗自己，而他只要负责摆出一副高兴的模样，高高地抱起他。

这份单纯的爱愈演愈烈，Lewy再也不敢直视Marco白皙纤弱的身体，仿佛多看一眼都是亵渎。

他也不敢把Marco抱得太紧，生怕自己会克制不住地抚摸他。

直到某个下午，Marco吵着玩寻宝游戏，他正在父亲的书房里的抽屉里搜寻，没想到父亲临时回家，Lewy不想破坏自己在父亲面前正经的形象，吓得抽出了一个信封立刻躲到了书架后。

“那份文件非常重要！是证据，必须销毁，我暂时还没找到，也许不在家里，一个黄色信封封好的……”

父亲的话音越来越远，听到了关门声，Lewy才敢走出来。

黄色的信封？不就是他手上的这个吗？

出于好奇，他找来小刀，轻轻划开了密封线。

如果没有打开就好了。

Lewy双手插兜，再风度不过。

他曾无数次在这个机场迎接Marco的一次次归来，可是没有哪一次比得上这一次紧张。

很难想象，他们已经半年没有见面了。

记忆中，Marco会穿过重重人群，准确无误地投入自己的怀抱，那个孩子喜欢人抱着他飞转。

广播里播报着Marco乘坐的航班已经降落，Lewy略有些焦虑地握住了一边的扶手，直到他看见熟悉的人影。

只是再没有火箭似地奔过来，而是平静地望着自己，和他并肩而站的，是个曾未见过的陌生人。

“你好，我是Antoine，Marco的朋友。”

不是德国人，也就意味着是这次度假的新朋友。

Marco笑得很开朗，他熟稔地拽住Lewy的胳膊，像以前一样撒娇道：“Lewy，Antoine是我的新朋友，他在柏林没有认识的人，所以我要好好招待他哦！”

久违的熟悉感涌上心头，Lewy不知道是好事还是坏事，他只能公式化地笑笑，“当然，我可以为他准备好酒店。”

“我已经邀请他住家里了，客房那么多，不住也浪费。”

Lewy低头望向Marco，对方还冲他甜甜地微笑。

一路上，Lewy坐在副驾驶的座位上，听着身后的阵阵笑声。以前Marco会缠着他说个不停，只不过现在换了个倾诉对象。

可为什么他会这么不舒服？

Lewy攥着拳头，不明白既然恢复了正常为什么一切还是这么怪怪的。

眼角一扫，就从后视镜看到Marco亲了亲Antoine的嘴角，两人轻笑出声，眼睛里都是跳动的光。

热血倒涌，Lewy难受地撑住了额角。

Milena热情地欢迎了Antoine的到来，她认为Marco确实需要多些朋友。

“你会在柏林呆几天？有任何事都可以找我或者是Marco的哥哥。”

Antoine礼貌地点头：“真是太麻烦了，不过有Marco在就好。我计划在柏林呆三天，然后就回巴黎。”

Marco抢着说：“我也会跟着去！Milena，你会同意吧？”

Milena似是不信，侧首看着Lewy。而Lewy没有说话，默默地吃着菜。

“今天的菜没一个合胃口。”他下了定论，然后用餐巾擦了擦嘴，推开椅子走了。

Milena哭笑不得：“十几个菜，一个都不合胃口？这个挑剔的家伙。”

Marco没有去看Lewy离开的背影，他想，要回到正常，那么就要忽略些事情。

但Lewy的胃不好，他几乎什么也没吃，等会肯定得疼得要命。

于是安排好Antoine，Marco重新热了些菜。

“进来。”

他推开Lewy的房门，惊讶于完全变了样的卧室。

“Caroline说这样装修比较好。”

Marco暗自鄙薄，脸上仍挂着笑。

“东西放这了，记得吃。”

说完就要走，Lewy如何允许？

“你没什么要向我解释的吗？”

“什么？”

Marco背对着他。

Lewy慢慢走过去，双臂环住Marco，将他困于自己的怀中。

“放开我。”

Marco支起胳膊就要挣开，可他一抬起就被Lewy更有力的手臂压下去，反复几次就失去了抵抗，被Lewy死死地绑住。

“你和那个Antoine，到底是什么关系。”

Marco几乎要冷笑出来，“有什么关系，与你何干。”

“我是你哥。”

“又不是亲的。”

以往每次Lewy教训自己的时候，他总会这样顶撞。

“好了，坐飞机太累，我要回去睡了。”

Lewy没有放开他的打算：“半年没住，你的房间我让人前两天刚刷了漆，暂时住不了。”

“客房多的是。”Marco努力地去掰开压在自己身上的手。

Lewy的声音陡然变得严肃起来：“哪里也别去，今晚和我睡。”说着就提着Marco往里走。Marco像个受惊的小兔子疯狂地蹬着腿，时不时就踢到Lewy的身上。

“放开我！你！不讲理！”

Lewy变了脸色，按住他不安分的手：“别动！”

这一回，Marco安静了。他端了一天的架子终于卸下，轻轻地开口：“Lewy，我想你。”

这一声“我想你”叫Lewy当即肝肠寸断，五脏六腑都恸起来。他差点跌入沼泽，好在理智占了上风，他松开了Marco。

时隔半年，他们再次躺在了一张床上。

“Caroline最近怎么样？”

黑暗中，Marco睁开了眼睛。

“很忙。”

Lewy翻了个身，两人之间的空隙更大了。

“忙着挑婚纱？还是房子？”

“Marco……”

“什么时候办婚礼。”

“到你同意为止。”

Marco眼角干涩，他知道自己快撑不住了。

“可笑，你结婚，要我同意干什么？我说我不同意你就会不结婚吗？”

静默了那么几秒，Marco听见Lewy说：“嗯。”

“那我说我要和你在一起呢？”

Lewy把手伸到后面握住Marco的手：“我们现在就在一起。”

“少装蒜。”Marco故意挑衅：“你知道，我说的在一起不是这个意思。”

Lewy不再理他。

Marco从他的手掌里抽回了自己的手，“有时候，我不知道到底谁才是那个偏执狂，也许我们两个都有病。”

Part6  
白天的时候，Marco跟以前没什么变化，只是少黏人了些，Lewy的电话短信一概不回，他忙着带Antoine逛柏林大大小小热闹的地方。

“你确定这样好吗？”

Marco瞪了Antoine一眼，“你只要乖乖配合我就好！”

“我很担心你，Marco。”Antoine蓝色的眼眸中藏着深深的担忧，“你说你好了，可我觉得完全没有，你只是把真实的自己藏了起来。”

可是你也看到了，暴露原本的我，得到的是那么残酷的对待。倒不如变回以前，只再不要那些卑微的施舍了。

Marco眯起眼睛，觉得今天的太阳实在刺眼的很。

Lewy没有阻拦Marco去巴黎，但他提出了一个条件，就是和Marco一同前往。

“你从没一个人出过门。”

他不去看Marco愤怒的脸，而是独自收拾两个人的行李。

“我不是一个人出门！”

“是，还有我。”

“你！”

Marco冲到他面前，又失去了说话的勇气。

“随你！”

整趟旅程，Marco都选择忽略Lewy的存在，Lewy毫不在意，他充当着钱包、司机、保镖的角色，并且心甘情愿。

酒店里，Marco穿着睡衣靠在Lewy的房门口。

“你可以回去了，我要留在这一段时间。”

Lewy蹙眉，“为什么？”

“没为什么，不想回柏林不可以吗？不想和你呆一起不可以吗？”

Marco努力使自己的话听上去没有波澜。

“好。”他没想到Lewy同意得那么快，“只是不要忘了回家，还有现在你可以出去了。”

Marco一怔，随即讥笑道：“你叫我走？我偏不！”说着关上门，躺到Lewy的床上。

Lewy站在床头，无奈地看着这个赖皮鬼。

“我马上要开个视频会议。”

“那就别开。”

“好。”

Lewy拿起电话走到了阳台上，他正在给秘书打电话，说着说着眉毛就皱起来，从口袋里摸出一根烟，夹着电话把烟给点了。

他什么时候学会抽烟了？

Marco困惑地坐起来，远远凝望着Lewy的侧脸，他想起了很多事，美好的过往几乎要把他淹没了。

忽然觉得有什么东西咯得屁股疼，一找，是Lewy外套中的小方盒子，一枚银环静静地躺在里面，低调地闪耀着银白的光芒。

Lewy的电话很快就打完，他只是不想就这样回到屋里，他不知道该怎么面对Marco。

冷风灌进衣领，他掐灭了烟。

“这戒指，不太适合求婚啊……”

Marco拿着银环仔细看着，他套到自己的手指上，“我戴倒是正好。”说完又摘了下来，郑重地放回盒子里。

“要买钻戒，女人都喜欢，明天逛街的时候我去给你挑，你一直说我的眼光不赖的。”

他这么平常地说着这件事，像是一点也不在意了。

“就是看人的眼光烂到了极点。”说着说着Marco笑了起来，他站在床上，赤着脚走到Lewy跟前，居高临下地看着他：“你说对吗？”

“你累了。”

Lewy躲开他的眼神，Marco却不打算放过他。

“我想要个让我死心的答案，说你不爱我，我就同意你去结婚。”

暖气开得那么足，两个人却感到周身冰冷，就像一根根针细密地扎到皮肤上，这还不够，还要用盐水冲一遍继续扎，非得千疮百孔才肯罢休。

谁也别想放过谁。

“Marco，我不想回答这个问题。”

“是不敢？还是不屑？”Marco眼眶干涩，奇怪，他怎么也流不出眼泪。以往他一哭，Lewy就什么都会答应他。

“说我爱你、或者不爱，有那么难吗？”

Lewy握着他滑腻的手，轻轻地说：“我爱你，你知道的。”

“我要的不是这种爱！”

Marco尖叫起来，他跪倒下来，无声地抽泣着。

“我想你吻我的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，我想你占有我的身体，我想你每天都对我说喜欢我，不是对弟弟的喜欢，而是恋人之间的……”说到恋人这个词时，Marco的声音抖了起来，他又开始自言自语，“既然不爱我，为什么对我这么好，给我这么久爱我的错觉？你太坏了，Lewy……我好不了了，你明白吗？我就是个爱上自己哥哥的疯子！”

终于说了出来，像溺水的人，重获了呼吸。

“对不起。”

这三个字，真是让人讨厌呢！

Marco用力扯着自己的头发，最后放弃了追问，而是掀起被子把自己裹紧。

心口太痛，那些Lewy对他好的画面在光影之间变成碎片，落到身上，没有流血，而是像虫子一样钻了进去。他想要剖除它们，就必须剐了自己的血肉。

Marco尖利的指甲一遍遍抠着手臂，抓出了一道道血痕，血珠甚至从攥紧的手掌间溢出。

混乱和眩晕中，他感到有人拉开了自己身上的被子，然后用温暖的身体裹住了自己。

求求你，走吧，不要再来招惹我，不要对我好……

Marco无助地哭了起来，直到他被Lewy翻过身，温热的嘴唇吮干了脸上的泪。

但他哭得更凶了。

这个可恶的男人一遍遍吻着他哭红的脸，一遍遍地说着对不起。

而Marco在祈祷，祈祷自己再也醒不过来。

回到柏林，两人形同陌路。

用Milena的话来说Marco像变了一个人。他以前最喜欢粘着Lewy，现在，都不会多花一秒去看他。

这两人，到底发生了什么事？

Milena非常担心，她不允许一向和谐的家出现这样的问题。

“你们怎么了？Marco变得这么奇怪，你也是，一句话都不说。”

Lewy合上电脑，摘下眼镜，露出通红的双眼，他已经连续加班一周了。

“他就是这样，一点不顺心就闹。”

Milena坐下来，“不，这一回绝不是这么简单。依我看，他对Caroline很有意见。”

“我打算和Caroline分手。”

“什么？”

Lewy拿出一份合同，“你看这样的赔偿可以吗？”

Milena哭笑不得，“你也不至于吧……我们都不可能照顾Marco一辈子，你始终要结婚的。”

Lewy低下头，“也可以不结。”

Milena忽然正色，“别说傻话，Robert。”她敲了敲桌子，“这么大的公司，需要一位出色的领导人接管，他的身后也需要一个出色的女人来支持。”

Lewy揉了揉额角，“这事定了，我会和Caroline分手。”

“Robert。”Milena的口气非常严肃，“我不会允许你被其他无关紧要的人干预未来，即使我们亏欠了他。”

“我爱他。”

Lewy捂住脸，在Milena的面前承认了他一直不敢承认的事。

“我们都爱他，不是吗？”

“不，不是那种爱，我想和他……”

话没说完，脸上就挨了响亮的一巴掌。

Milena震怒地看着弟弟，浑身都在颤抖。

“你疯了！”她压低了声音，“你会毁了自己！”

只有在Milena面前，Lewy才敢卸下伪装。

“我知道，可他一哭，我就没办法了。”Lewy的声音很轻，却在空荡荡的办公室里幽灵似地回荡着：“姐姐，你知道我有多难吗？看着他痛，我比他更痛，我有多么深爱这个男孩，就有多明白我们在一起的可能是多么微乎其微……”

Milena走过去，搂住了Lewy。

那个午后，他拆开信封，里面是一卷录音带。

——他已经知道我窃取了这项技术，如果告发我，我会身败名裂。

——那我们要怎么做。

——周五是开新闻发布会的日子，他会从伦敦回来，我会派人去接他。剩下的事，不需要我吩咐了吧？

——明白。

我断不敢接受他，因为如果他知道了真相，那一切都会变得万劫不复。

Part7  
在Mario的帮忙下，Marco找到了一位比较靠谱的律师，向他询问关于解除领养关系的事宜。

“Reus，这会涉及到财产分割问题，我觉得你还是要慎重考虑。”

“我无所谓，只要让我不要再和他们有关系就行。”

回到家，Marco准备好好睡一觉，然后收拾行李离开。

“你去见律师做什么？”

“既然你能跟踪我，就不会不知道我去做什么。”

Lewy关上门，“我的本领没大到可以窃听任何事。”

Marco停下手中的事，坐在床沿边，迎着Lewy质问的目光。

“和你们解除领养关系啊。”

Lewy的瞳孔骤缩，不可置信地看着他。

Marco玩着手指，“怎么，不可以吗？我不喜欢这里了，而且这里本来就不是我的家，我要回多特蒙德。”

多特蒙德是Marco出生的地方，他的家乡。

“你开什么玩笑。”Lewy第一次用这样冷淡的语气和他说话，“你在多特蒙德有亲人吗？你有工作能力吗？最重要的是，你有钱吗？”

一击致命，Marco快呼吸不过来了。

偏他还嘴硬逞强：“别小看我！你只需要同意就行。”

“我不会同意，更不会让你离开这个家。如果你非要走，我就找人24小时看着你，寸步不离。”

Marco瞪大了眼睛，骂道：“你凭什么这样做！你是我的谁？！你什么也不是！！你是个大讨厌鬼！！”

在他还没反应过来的时候，身体就被Lewy压在下面，手腕被扣着不能动弹，彼此之间的距离仅仅几毫米，连眼睛都对不上焦。

“你再说一遍我什么都不是。”

Lewy威胁地抵着他的额头，在Marco以为自己要挨揍的时候，凉凉的嘴唇落到了自己的唇上。

Lewy在发抖，他为自己冲动的行为感到后悔，但更多的，是渴求进一步的深入。

Marco被这突如其来的吻吓了一跳，然后很快地，他开始反抗。

蜷缩着的双腿用力地去蹬Lewy，但他的力气在Lewy面前不值一提，强烈的反抗只换来更粗暴的镇压。

“嘶——”

扭打中，Marco的衬衫被扯坏了，被Lewy拉到最上面，露出一段纤细雪白的腰，腰窝深陷十分性感，让人忍不住就想蹂躏一番。

“你知不知道你在做什么！”

Marco叫了起来，努力地把衬衫往下拉，想要遮住自己的身体。他的脸涨得通红，眼中交织着羞涩和愤怒。

Lewy直起上半身，欣赏了几秒身下人的脸庞，开始解纽扣。

“你不是让我占有你吗？”

Marco咬着嘴唇，“你这是强暴！”

Lewy没有理他这句话，也懒得一颗颗解纽扣，直接脱去了衬衫，露出小麦色的身躯，结实的肌肉十分匀称地长在腹间，像涂了精油一样亮得晃眼。

Marco不敢去看，直到双腿间一凉，害怕和耻辱升上了心头，也不知道哪来的蛮力，他推开了Lewy，抱着衣服跑进了小房间。

Lewy平复了错乱的呼吸，觉得自己今天一定是吃错药了。但无论如何，他都不会放Marco离开。

“Marco？”

他敲着门，试图解释，但到了嘴边，只剩下了那句万能的“对不起”。

Marco坐在地上，又气又恨。他的嘴唇在刚才的争斗中被Lewy咬破，还沁出了血。

手指一抹，似乎想擦去那辗转的温柔和野蛮。

搞笑，他在干什么，不是决定扔掉这团垃圾的吗？

想着想着，他的胃又绞起来，害得他趴在马桶上吐了几个来回，虚脱地倒在地上。

醒来的时候是半夜，Lewy正躺在自己身边，他吓得弹起来，却被Lewy按住。

“乖……”

只是那么轻的一声唤，Marco就静了。

“别乱动，医生说你要好好休息。”

手臂上还有点酸，应该又打了针。

Marco失笑，“我们现在算什么？”

Lewy搂着他的腰，用手去温暖Marco的胃部。

“我们是一家人，这一点永远不会变。”

“那你刚才在做什么？我们没有解除领养关系，哥哥强奸弟弟吗？你不怕登上法治头条？”Marco无情的嘲讽几乎刺穿了Lewy的心脏。

Lewy睁开他的眼，一汪深海蓝只叫人沉醉。

“睡一觉，你会忘记这回事。”

“你叫我怎么忘记？！你告诉我，那个吻是怎么回事？”

“那么在马德里呢？你的那个吻。”Lewy直勾勾地看着Marco。

Marco不屑道：“承认自己是个胆小鬼有那么难吗？”

“Marco……”

Lewy再次轻唤他。

“什么都别说了，睡觉。”

Marco转过身，说是睡觉，却一夜无眠。

因为昨晚的事，他们之间又微妙起来。Lewy开始变得冷漠强势，对待Marco再也不温柔了，又或者说，他失去了耐心。

怪胎，两个都是怪胎！

Marco忿恨地看着身后跟着自己的人，冲到了Lewy的公司。

“所以下个季度如果想要提高销量……”

会议被哐的一声开门声打断。

所有人都把目光转移到门口，发现是Marco，都准备乖乖退出去。

大家都知道，Marco是家里的宝贝，他来找Lewy，就算再重要的事也要搁置。

“叫保安来，会议继续。”

众人张大了嘴巴，看着Marco被魁梧的保安拖了出去，再看一眼老板，仍是十分淡定地别好了麦。

“不想扣工资的话，收起你们八卦的眼神。”

所有人立刻低下了头。

Marco气得不行，在Lewy办公室胡乱发泄一通，能砸的东西全砸了。

“正好，该换新的装饰了。”

Lewy从外面走进来，锁了门，按下开关自动拉上了窗帘。

屋子里顿时暗了起来。

“你无耻！”

“你同意不走我就撤了那些人。”

Lewy步步逼近，Marco退到窗边再不能退。

“休想！”

“那你也休想。”

Lewy把他圈在怀里，“我说过，我会永远对你好，所以不要走，好不好？”

他这样的低姿态让Marco很不适应，可是他知道这不是自己想要的。

“你又不爱我，凭什么不放手。”

他只是想得到一个答案，却那么难。

Lewy挑起他的下巴，觉得这个问题非常愚蠢。

“我已经回答过了，就在前两天。”

说着，他温热的指腹慢慢擦过Marco的唇，最后又收了回来。

Marco战栗着，丝毫不敢动。

“我要你亲口说。”

Lewy想了片刻，没有说话。

Marco冷哼一声，拍开他的手大步离开。

“我的心情和你一样。”Lewy的声音响起，隐忍又坚决：“抱歉我无法说那句话，但是Marco，我是真心的，自始至终，都是真心的。我最希望的，就是你能快乐。”

“可惜我要的快乐，你给不了。”

Marco扶着门把，深吸了一口气。

“同意吧，就当放过自己。”

Part8  
Marco的房子终于建成，在一棵大榕树前面，涂上他最喜欢的黄色。他躺在蓝色的屋顶上，享受着多特蒙德美好的阳光。

“Marco~你的快递！”

“扔上来！”

“臭小子！”

邮差大声咒骂，但还是把快递扔到了矮矮的屋顶。

Marco坐起来，拆开快递，里面是一卷录音带、还有一个丝绒盒，以及一张包装精美的邀请卡。

他毫不犹豫地打开邀请卡，只看了几行字，就把它往后面一扔。身上的力气一点点地在流失，他毫不在意，继续打开那个丝绒盒。

是那枚银环，只是这回光线强烈，让他看清楚了内壁上的字。

For Dear Marco

震惊、喜悦、愤怒、无奈、悲哀瞬间包围着他，让他痛得快要死过去。一个下午，他就坐在屋顶上，阳光那么好，他却冷得直哆嗦。

像刚淋了一场大雨，冷风又吹过身体，鸡皮疙瘩一阵一阵地起，却再没人搂着他，在他耳边低语没事的，Marco。

他原以为自己已经习惯了，可当人刻意去掀开这些伤口，他就不得不重新再审视一遍。这些沉疴从体内剥离，疼得他挤出了无数的泪珠。

而这卷录音带，他不会去听，他害怕里面是潘多拉的魔盒。

想要做点事忘记这些病痛，可惜房子已经建好，什么都装好了，就差一双人。

五月的湖水是温的，Marco脱光了衣服从榕树上跳了下去。

他一遍一遍地从这头游到那头，一次次感受缺氧的快感，只有在水里，眼泪才能无所谓地尽情流淌。

在一次返程的探头中，他看见阳光下站着一个拖行李箱的人。

来人脱下帽子，摘下眼镜，露出初见时英挺的面容。

“Salut。”

是时候，开始新的生活了，最美的爱情回忆里待续会更好，不是吗？


End file.
